Problematic Rivals and the Damsel in Distress
by stormy003
Summary: Zanya secretly has a fanclub that consists of three members, Tanaka Miu, Suzuki Hina, and Nanako Mei. Apparrently, the girls are really jealous of Kuguru and hate her for dating Zanya. They are now trying to find ways to assault and insult the girl, making her feel as miserable and helpless as they possible could. ZanyaxKuguru and a little of GaoxSuzuha (Requested by legna. wsit)


'Hey, hey, did you hear the news about Zanya getting together with A GIRL?' a sassy female voice asked quietly.

The peach colored girl was busy fixing her mascara as everyone in the room scattered away for lunch. Her furry jacket over her pink tube top didn't get in her face as she did her makeup in class.

'Oh my gosh, did you, Miu?' another feminine voice asked, sounding higher than the last.

The light olive colored girl's short curly brown hair bounced when she leaned forward on her desk abruptly. Her violet shirt with two triangles, one being yellow and the other being red, and the word 'rhythm' designed on it wasn't cover her left shoulder. Surprisingly enough the show of skin wasn't bothering her one bit. The black belt around her hip suddenly fell loose, making the girl sigh and occupy herself with it, lowering her eyelids halfway of her brown orbs.

'Yeah! How about you, Hina?' Tanaka Miu asked her second friend next to her.

'Course, I have! It spread like a wild fire! Hey, Mei, what's your opinion on this?" Suzuki Hina asked, now retying her red ribbon on the right side of her head and fixing her blue hoop earrings.

Nakano Mei huffed, blowing her red medium length hair out of her cocoa colored face, and looked over to Kuguru who was casually talking to her usual group members.

'I heard OUR Zanya is dating THAT nerdy purple head over there. … Of course, I'm all out against this! The nerve of that pigtailed girl…' Mei muttered in disgust, fixing her bangs.

The girl didn't need to fix her bangs since it was already covering her left green eye in which she preferred without her yellow clips. To simply put it, that was just a habit of hers to keep her occupied when she's talking.

"If you compare our Zanya Fan Club group to that trash over there, there is no chance that she would beat us in looks," the girl growled as she crossed her legs and played around with her green hoop earrings.

Zanya secretly has a fan club that only consists of 3 girls, Tanaka Miu; being the leader, Suzuki Hina, and Nakano Mei. Jealousy continued to grow in each of the female members as they kept staring at Kuguru, secretly sending hate messages through their eyes.

'Achoo!' Kuguru sneezed as the three girls continued to gossip about her, blinking a few times afterwards.

'Bless you!' Gao said, grinning at his friend.

'Gesundheit!' Drum said right after.

'Bless!' Baku exclaimed, his eyes widened up.

'Thank you,' Kuguru answered, smiling at the boys.

'I almost dropped my food because of that! And it's the first time I actually brought EXTRA food!" the boy told the group, earning laughs from everyone there.

A cold shiver was sent through the girl's body as the three gossiping girls glared at her intensely. Kuguru slowly shrunk into her clothes as she shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably underneath their gaze, twiddling with her thumbs together nervously.

'Um, guys…?' Kuguru whispered quietly.

"What is it?" Gao asked, unaware of the nasty looks being directed to the group, more like aimed at the female of the group.

'Is it alright to head up to the roof right now?' the girl requested, sounding a little panicked.

"Uhhh, sure," Baku answered, aware of the strange tone in her voice.

The little group of young teens strolled out of the classroom casually, Kuguru looking back at the now snarling girls. Miu glared at Kuguru with her cold icy blue eyes, twirling a lock of her long blonde wavy hair irritably. Her golden hoop earrings seemingly dangled freely from her ears, not getting in the way of the girl's hair. The girl crossed her hot pink covered legs together, her white mini skirt shaping up to fit comfortably on her.

'Cheating on Zanya, huh? We can work with that,' Miu muttered, smirking with the other two girls.

* * *

><p>"So why did you want to go out to the roof in this weather? It's freezing out here and you forgot your jacket!" Gao asked.<p>

The girl was shivering in the cold and holding herself close to keep her warm with her body heat. Gao began taking off his own jacket, but white coat was suddenly draped over her shoulders, warmth immediately engulfing her body. Baku looked over to see who it was, his cheeks bulging out from stuffing food in his mouth.

"For the first time ever, he's actually right, Kuguru," a familiar voice chimed. "Why is it that you want to be out here today? It's cold."

The girl looked over her shoulder to see who was behind her, seeing Zanya smiling at her charmingly and making her blush. Akatsuki was next to the young boy with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Z was worried about you and decided to go check on you all!" the child exclaimed, earning a nudge from his flustered brother.

"Nin!" Tsukikage said.

'Akatsuki!' the indigo haired boy whispered.

"But it's true, right?" the lighter blue haired boy asked.

Akatsuki's elder brother began to wave his hands around frantically and create random gestures to everyone as he stumbled upon his words.

"N-no!- Well, yes- But- Ugh, forget I said anything.." Zanya groaned, earning laughter from everyone else.

"We know what you mean. Don't worry about it," Kuguru reassured the boy.

Zanya smiled at the girl he loved and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, holding her affectionately after doing so.

"So tell me, what are you doing out here in this cold weather?" Zanya asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kuguru hesitated to answer and thought up a quick lie to cover up her problems with her 'secret rivals' at school.

"T-the building just started to get stuffy! That's all!" the girl lied, giving off a fake smile to the boys around her.

"I see. It does get quite uncomfortably crowded in there," Kuguru's boyfriend replied, untangling his arms to rub the girl's arms through his coat. "Are you sure nothing is bothering you though? You don't seem like the usual perky Kuguru we all know."

Kuguru suddenly jumped out of her skin and returned to the surprised body just as quick.

"I'm fine! A-anyways, lunch is ending soon. Let's all head back to class," the girl suggested.

The boys stared at each other and then shrugged in unison. Gao was dying to push the answer out of his female friend, but restrained himself from bothering her. The taller boy next to him, Baku, opened up his mouth to ask the girl the same question lingering in everyone's mind, closing it back up after going against asking her.

"Y-yeah! Let's head back in now," Gao reluctantly agreed.

The girl was now stalking away from the area as the young male teens began to exchange little quiet whispers as they kept an eye on Kuguru.

'Did you notice anything bothering her lately or earlier? I'm sure we all can tell that she's hiding something.' Zanya asked.

'Maybe she got tired of you or something,' Drum answered, pattering in front of the group.

'Nin!' Tsukikage whispered.

"What? Really? D-did I do anything wrong?!"

Kuguru curiously looked back behind her and blinked at the boys.

"Nothing!" Akatsuki sang, running towards her and dragging her away.

"Huh?" the girl said.

The two disappeared into the building and left Gao, Baku, Zanya, and their buddies alone for the time being.

"That was unexpected.."

"You think, Glasses Boy?" Drum snickered.

"Shut up."

"Anyways, no, she's not tired of you. I think something else bothering her," said Baku, going through his thoughts.

"She's never talked about it, but it's been happening a lot lately," Gao added. "She's acted so normal as if nothing is bothering her. The thing was she was too normal. Too normal to the point where it can't be labeled 'normal'."

"Hey. Guys! Are you coming or what?" Akatsuki called, his face showing panic. 'I can't keep her from walking out much longer…!'

"Uhh, yeah we are!" Gao replied. "Just wait up a sec!"

The child gave an understanding nod and headed back inside to wait for the others with Kuguru, keeping her occupied.

"We'll keep an eye out on her during class, so you don't need to worry during your lectures. We'll meet up again when it's our buddyfight period."

"Fine. I'll try not to think about it and you better do a good job. Let's hurry up before she gets even more curious than she is now," said Zanya as he sped over to the entrance.

"That's Zanya for you…" Baku muttered.

"What? I don't get it," Drum piped in.

"What took you guys so long out there? I was starting to worry that you're keeping a secret from me or that something was wrong," Kuguru said.

"Nothing was wrong. You don't need to worry about us," Zanya reassured the girl, kissing her chilled, but flushed cheek again.

"Alright, if you say so, Zanya," the girl replied, smiling and nuzzling her head against his neck.

Kuguru felt a sharp stab behind her back and stopped cuddling with Zanya for a second. The girl turned around to see what it was and saw no one near the group, making everyone worry again.

"W-what is it?" Zanya asked.

"Nothing at all!" Kuguru covered. 'Not a single suspicious soul here.. It must've been my imagination..'

Behind the corner where the group was staring at were the same three girls from the classroom now panicking a little from being caught.

'Be more sneaky, Hina!' Mei hissed, breathing heavily.

The girl pulled at her black shirt that was underneath her white one with a wash out kiss-mark over a blue bolt printed on. Her bracelet dangled around loosely on her wrist as she pulled the shirt over her blue jeans.

'But I'm behind you! They can't possibly see me!' the girl protested, pulling her short hair out of her face with her left black gloved hand.

'Girls, quit talking!' Miu exclaimed quietly, stepping on Hina's brown boots.

'Ow! T-they're coming this way!' Hina warned.

'Let's leave before they see us then!' the tallest girl said.

'Then just go before they do actually find us!' Mei yelled silently.

The three girls ran off and away from the corner they hid at as fast as they could, heading towards their class. Mei didn't realize that her maroon boots untied, the black laces tangling of with an object beside her. The girl tripped and toppled over the other two girls, grabbing at Hina's red tights and Miu's hot pink leggings out of instinct as she fell.

'Oof!'

'Ack!'

'Ha!?'

The three made contact with the floor and then picked themselves off the ground, continuing their race.

'Next time, don't grab us,' Miu told her friend.

'Sorry.'

"I'm going to take Akatsuki back to class now. I'll see you during our buddyfight lecture and afterschool. I'll need to get Akatsuki first before I meet up with you guys though," Zanya told the group.

"Likewise. We can wait for you both," Kuguru said, taking off the white coat.

Zanya stopped the girl from doing what she was and pulled the coat back onto her shoulders again.

"Keep it. I'll be fine without it," the boy said, pushing up his glasses. "You can give it back to me after school ends."

Kuguru nodded and then hugged the boy before they left.

'Bleh..' Baku muttered, turning away and sticking out his tongue.

The boy with the bandanna pulled out a lollipop that was shaped the same way the design on his bandanna was displayed out of his pocket, hungry once again. He tore the wrapper off and stuck the candy into his mouth as he and Gao waited for the two couple to finish saying farewells to each other.

"Okay, Baku. We'll leave now," Kuguru told the boy, aware of his impatience.

"Thank you," the boy said, the stick of his lollipop bouncing in his mouth.

"Oh, right. Suzuha mentioned that she's joining us later afterschool too," Gao announced.

"That's fine," Zanya answered.

The little group broke apart and took off to their classrooms, not wanting to be late for class. The main group of friends eventually made it on time and sat down on their assigned seats, waiting for class to start again as the three members of Zanya's Fan Club glared at Kuguru once again.

'They're not letting up, are they..?' Kuguru thought stressfully.

Baku glanced over to Kuguru who was seated next to him and noted her smiling face. The only difference with this smile and her usual is that the smile was being forced and the corner of her lips was twitching repetitively.

"You feeling okay there, Kuguru?" Baku asked.

The girl jumped and looked over to her partner with the same fake smile plastered on her lips.

"Me? Of course I'm fine! Why do you ask?" the girl asked, turning on her lights around her head awkwardly.

"You don't really need those on right now," the boy said.

"O-oh, right!"

The girl pulled at the switch again and turned off the lights she adorned on her head.

"I'm only asking because you look really uncomfortable right now."

"Me? U-uncomfortable? No! You must be tired or something!" Kuguru chuckled, clearly in denial.

Baku shook his head and looked back at Gao, the two exchanging worried looks with each other and shrugging.

"When you're ready, you can tell us," Baku told the girl, looking back at her.

"There's nothing to worry about!" Kuguru said, her voice a little shaken.

Class carried on like usual with the teacher, Nitsuke Nisei-sensei, up in front explaining certain cards and having the students write little facts and essays about the cards they were assigned.

'Look at that nerd finishing everything in one go,' Miu whispered to Mei.

'It's like she wants everyone to acknowledge her by being top in class,' the girl sneered.

'It's true that she's smart, but it's like she's trying to show off and become a teacher's pet,' Hina added on the sideline.

'And now she's helping her second lazy boyfriend,' Miu pointed out.

The girls clearly hated Kuguru for getting together with Zanya. They never got his attention they wanted and yet the girl they hated so much ended up getting him for herself. Flaming dark violet aura was now visible around the three making Hina's partner feel uncomfortable and scoot away from them.

* * *

><p>'So, did you find anything suspicious during class?' Zanya whispered to the boys quietly, sitting behind the group in the auditorium.<p>

'No, but she certainly acts weird,' Baku said, earning a nod from Gao.

'That's not going to help… unless the sources of her problems appear in front of our faces.'

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to get my tablet I left in class," Kuguru told the boys.

'And you still let her go by herself?!' Zanya growled. "Hey, Kuguru."

The girl took a quick look around them and then sat down next to her boyfriend.

"I'm so forgetful.. I don't think I ever left my tablet behind before!" the girl said, sighing with relief.

Baku's words suddenly echoed through her head.

_'__When you're ready, you can tell us.'_

'Should I tell them? I don't want to cause any trouble… But I don't want them to worry either,' Kuguru thought. 'Nothing's going to get worse, right?'

"-ru… -uguru… Kuguru… Are you okay there?" Zanya asked.

The girl snapped back into reality and smiled, nodding at the question.

"Yep! Totally fine!"

* * *

><p>"Zanya! Let's go, let's goo!" Akatsuki exclaimed running ahead of his brother.<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" the boy called, picking up his pace.

The boy stopped when he found three prissy looking girls around Kuguru's height with their arms folded across their chest standing in front of Gao and Baku along with an Armorknight, Medusa, glaring at the group. The boys were blocking Kuguru away from the three irritated looking females, Kuguru peeking from behind fearfully with Suzuha glaring back at the girls. Her hair was disheveled, her face had scratches, and her glasses were on the ground.

"What is going on here?" Zanya asked sternly, a frown visible on his face.

His fear of girls was still lingering inside of him, but it didn't stop him from confronting the members of his fan club. Akatsuki ran back to his brother and hid behind him.

"Zanya! Well, these girls here tried attacking Kuguru for unknown reasons!" Gao exclaimed angrily.

"This is very problematic…! Why on earth would they be here to hurt us?" Suzuha said, grabbing onto Gao's arm.

"Looks like the problems did uncover and reveal themselves to us," Baku told the boy, looking at the girls.

"Problems? Us? The problem is actually that one BEHIND YOU!" Miu exclaimed stomping the floor with her furry boot covered foot.

"Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Kuguru, a problem? I don't think so," Zanya said, stomping over to the group.

Akatsuki followed his brother like a lost child and tried to stay out of sight if it was possible.

"You pretty much attacked my girlfriend and made her uncomfortable. Now you're telling us she's a problem? Look, if you don't like her, STAY AWAY. There's no point in assaulting Kuguru over nothing or over anything actually!" Zanya growled, shooting a vicious looking glare at the girls.

They were obviously taken aback by the glare, but had a frown remain on their stubborn faces.

"And here to think, she's been cheating on you with Mr. Big Appetite over there. You still care for her that much?" Mei began, smirking at the boy.

Baku looked confused and pointed at himself.

"Cheating?" Baku asked.

"Obviously you, she does whatever she can to get your attention. Helping with class work, staying close to you all the time, and hanging out with you lots-"

"Look. That's not attention seeking, ladies, nor is it cheating," Baku said. "She simply worries about her friends and watches out for us."

"W-what?! She's been trying to hit on MY Gao?!" Suzuha exclaimed. "That's a lie!"

Gao, clearly angered by the false accusation, tightened up the bandages around his arms and hands to keep himself from pounding the wall and the girls standing before him, grabbing onto Suzuha's hands right after.

"Baku's right! She's never intended to break her relationship with Zanya," Gao gritted between his teeth. "She's not that kind of person!"

"I find it very unbelievable that such an innocent person would hit on my guy!"

Kuguru was covering up her face from behind the scenes, Akatsuki trying to comfort her and picked up her glasses from the floor.

"I trust my friends, not some group of savages who attack whoever they want to attack. Now get away from us and stay out of our sight," Zanya ordered.

Hina scoffed and looked at Kuguru with distaste.

"Can't believe you prefer trash over us. So much for making a fan club for you," Miu scowled.

"They can be trash together for all I care! Let's just leave," Mei growled. "The Zanya Fan Club is now called OFF!"

The girls and the monster from Danger World turned around and left as Miu's designer handbag disappeared and returned to a core deck case. Hina blinked and then looked at Kuguru, clearly not as pissed as her friends, and then turned around to leave with Miu, Medusa, and Mei.

"Are you okay?" Zanya asked worriedly.

"I'm fine.." Kuguru said, wiping her stinging face.

"They won't bother you anymore," Gao told her, rubbing her back.

"Yeah! Z took care of them for you!" Akatsuki exclaimed, fist pumping the air.

Kuguru smiled a real warm and nodded at the boys.

"Thanks, guys," the girl said as Baku helped her up.

Zanya hugged her and connected their hands together right after.

"Tell us what you're problems are next time and we'll take care of it immediately okay?" Zanya said, nuzzling her. "That was quite serious."

"Okay."

"Let me see your face really quick," Suzuha requested the girl.

Kuguru curiously turned around and felt a band-aid stick to her face. The rich blond girl then began to fix up her hair back to the way it was before and smiled.

"There! All normal!" the girl exclaimed earning a giggle from Kuguru.

"Thank you, Suzuha," Kuguru said, accepting her glasses from Akatsuki.

"Let's all go home now," Baku announced as the couple, latched their hands together.

"I never expected a Zanya Fan Club to exist," Gao began, swinging his and Suzuha's arms together.

"Actually, me neither.." the boy himself commented.

"Did you get over your fear of girls or something? You actually stood up and stayed solid back there," Baku asked.

"He fears girls?" Suzuha asked curiously. "What about Kuguru then?"

"Not anymore, I guess?" Zanya said awkwardly.

"So that's why you always acted weird when you're near girls! Your glasses tend to break when you see one too!" Akatsuki exclaimed.

"Akatsuki!" Zanya said, blushing furiously. "That was back then, okay?"

The group laughed at the reaction they got out of the boy as he sighed and looked away clearly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Zanya. I still love you for who you are!" Kuguru giggled, kissing his cheek and tossing his coat over his head.

'I l-love you too..' the boy said, his voice muffled by his own coat.

* * *

><p><strong>Stormy: I'm sorry if it took long! Requested by ZanyaxKuguru a little of GaoxSuzuha and some OCs(Zanya fanclub members; Tanaka Miu, Suzuki Hina, and Nakano Mei). The club members belong to legna. wsit. Ideas also belongs to legna. wsit.<br>**

**Yuna: She wanted to spend time with her brother when he came home.**

**Stormy: Problem? -frowns at Yuna-**

**Yuna: Yes and no. Don't keep people waiting!**

**Stormy: I TRY NOT TO! D: **

**Yuna: Yeah, yeah, anyways, theirs a poll on Stormy's profile if you didn't check yet. Do check it out!**

**Stormy: I also hav-**

**Yuna: Right... She also has a Wattpad(lilyblizz) and Quotev(stormhearts) account! Her OCs' character profiles and artworks are up! Also on Deviantart(imboredom).**

**Stormy: Thanks for the cut off, Yuna...**

**Yuna: You're very welcome.**

**Stormy: ... Anyways.. I hope you like and enjoy it! R&R! Still taking requests and working on requested items! Nearly done with yours KnightSpark!**

**Both: Bye! **

_**~stormy003**_


End file.
